helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Engeki Joshibu
Engeki Joshibu (演劇女子部), also known as Gekijo (劇女), is a Hello! Project acting club created at the end of 2013. The first production by Engeki Joshibu took place in March 2014. Like Takarazuka, its productions include an all female cast playing roles of either gender. Historically, Engeki Joshibu has had members from all current Hello! Project groups as well as some Hello! Project OG members and girls solely a part of Engeki Joshibu through audition. As of October 2015, Engeki Joshibu has been involved in eight theater productions. Incidentally, all eight are musicals. Sudo Maasa of Berryz Koubou was appointed as playing manager of the acting club in March of 2015. She has appeared in all productions since becoming playing manager and has directed one of them. Featured Members Current Members= *Sudo Maasa (Playing-Manager since March 3, 2015) * * ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna , Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Sayashi Riho *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi |-|Former / Inactive Members= ;The following people or groups graduated from Hello! Project and decided to longer participate in Engeki Joshibu: *Berryz Koubou (Graduated March 3rd, 2015) **Shimizu Saki **Tokunaga Chinami **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon (Graduated November 29th, 2015) ;The following people outside of Hello! Project no longer actively participate with Engeki Joshibu: *Yasuda Kei *Ogawa Makoto * * * ;The following people left Hello! Project and cut ties with UP-FRONT PROMOTION: *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (Left November 4th, 2014) **20th Gen: Oura Hirona (Left September 1st, 2014) **21st Gen: Saito Kana (Left April 30th, 2015) Musicals :Note: Dates indicate the day of the first showing and the day of the final showing #- 2014.03.23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan #- 2014.05.16 Sengoku Jieitai #- 2014.06.21 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- #- 2014.10.13 SMILE FANTASY! #- 2014.11.24 Koisuru Hello Kitty #- 2015.04.05 Week End Survivor #- 2015.06.28 TRIANGLE -Triangle- #- 2015.10.18 Thank You Very Berry #- 2016.04.03 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! #- 2016.06.27 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Trivia *The acting club was announced on the opening day of Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~. *The "Engeki Joshi Project" Auditions were held in 2014 to bring in girls to the group that were not involved in Hello! Project. Those that passed would be cast in SMILE FANTASY!. BS-TBS producer Tamon Niwa Andrew welcomed anyone who could sing, dance, or act as well as those without experience. *Tsugunaga Momoko was the only member of Berryz Koubou to have not been in an Engeki Joshibu musical. *℃-ute is the only group to have never been in a Engeki Joshibu musical. References Notes # While Ikuta Erina and Iikubo Haruna never starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical, they have contributed through narration and voice-only roles in TRIANGLE. # Formerly known as S/mileage. # Both Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako participated in a Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to joining ANGERME. As of August 2015, all 3rd generation members participated in a special LILIUM reunion production. # Formerly known as Country Musume. # Yamaki Risa participated in a Engeki Joshibu musical prior to joining Country Girls. # Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Nomura Minami have participated in a Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to their unit announcement on January 2, 2015. # Ogata Risa and Yamagishi Riko have participated in a Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to their unit announcement on April 29, 2015. External Links *Website *"Engeki Joshi Project" Audition Announcement Category:Hello! Project Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Morning Musume Category:ANGERME Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Ogawa Makoto